Oso de Peluche
by Quien eres
Summary: Ignatius quiere que Siegbert le ayude con algo importante. Ignatius/Siegbert


**Guau, no puedo creer que llevo ya casi medio año sin publicar nada OTL. Oh bueno, estoy tratando de volver a esto de escribir fanfics, espero no volver a ausentarme tanto de nuevo. Por cierto, estoy tratando de cambiar un poco mi estilo de redacción.**

―¿Estás seguro de que esto es necesario Ignatius? ―preguntó Siegbert levantando una ceja en señal de duda.

―¡Por supuesto que lo es! ―replicó Ignatius, su voz quebradiza debido al miedo.

―Pero Ignatius, ya tienes la edad suficiente para poder dormir sin un oso de peluche a tu lado.

Esto ocurría mucho más seguido de lo que a Siegbert le hubiese gustado admitir. Ignatius le tenía miedo a demasiadas cosas, como a los insectos, a la oscuridad; hasta algunas que ni existían como los monstruos y los fantasmas. En serio lo amaba, pero a veces era ridículo como su novio podía asustarse de básicamente todo.

―¡Ya sé eso! ―Ignatius afirmó un tanto enfadado ―. Ya sé que no necesito mi oso de peluche para dormir.

Siegbert soltó un suspiro tras escuchar su respuesta y se dio media vuelta dispuesto a partir de la tienda para dirigirse a la suya ―En ese caso-

―¡Pero! ―dijo Ignatius, Siegbert fácilmente notando lo nervioso que estaba ―No habría tanto problema si duermo con uno ¿o sí? Sólo para estar seguros de que no hay ningún monstruo por aquí y que él pueda protegerme de ellos ―terminó Ignatius cubriéndose hasta la cabeza con su cobija tratando de ocultar la vergüenza que sentía en esos instantes por lo que había dicho.

El príncipe no pudo evitar soltar nuevamente un suspiro.

―Confía en mi Ignatius―Dijo Siegbert calmadamente mientras se dirigía y tomaba asiento en la cama de su compañero, descubriendo la sábana que lo cubría con una mano y posando sus brazos alrededor de él. ―No hay ningún monstruo por aquí. ―Le dijo aseguró, dándole un gentil beso en sus labios.

―Pero ¿cómo puedes estar tan seguro? ―exclamó el caballero con su voz quebradiza del miedo nuevamente―. ¿Qué tal si vienen mientras estoy durmiendo y no hay nadie aquí para protegerme? ¿Entonces qué? ―Ignatius no pudo evitar el notar como empezaban a brotar lágrimas de sus ojos. ―Mírame, soy un completo fracaso, un miedoso total, estoy llorando por algo tan estúpido como esto ―dijo mientras bajaba la mirada, sintiéndose avergonzado de sí mismo.

Siegbert odiaba esto.

― ¡No eres un fracaso Ignatius! ―exclamó el príncipe, tomando al caballero desprevenido, con lo que hizo que dejara de llorar y concentrara su atención en él―. ¡Y no quiero volverte a escuchar decir algo como esto! ¡Eres alguien muy importante para mí! ―Siegbert apretó el agarre de sus brazos alrededor de su pareja, no queriéndolo dejar ir, asegurándose de que se sintiera a salvo.

Siegbert odiaba esto con todo su ser.

Siegbert odiaba ver a su novio haciéndose sentir valer menos de lo que él era, porque él sabía que Ignatius era fuerte, generoso y de buen corazón. Sólo necesitaba más confianza en sí mismo para verlo.

Se quedaron en esa posición por un largo rato, los brazos de Siegbert aún cubriendo a su pareja y ayudándole a secar sus lágrimas.

―Bueno, em... ―Ignatius fue el primero en volver a hablar tratando de romper el silencio en la tienda―, Podrías, ya sabes ¿dormir conmigo está noche? ―preguntó con una sonrisa tímida.

― ¿¡Qué!? ―preguntó Siegbert con el rostro completamente colorado.

― ¡No en ese sentido! ―exclamó Ignatius, ahora su rostro completamente rojo también por lo qué la pregunta de Siegbert insinuó―. Sólo quiero un poco de compañía para no sentirme solo.

―O-oh, claro ―Siegbert asintió tratando de volver a recobrar la compostura y ocultar su sonrojo.

Ignatius se hizo un poco hacia un lado para tratar de darle espacio a su compañero de acostarse a su lado. Siegbert se terminó de recostar en la cama, tratándose de hacer que tanto él como Ignatius entraran de forma cómoda bajo las sábanas.

Fue bastante incómodo al principio. Incluso tras ya llevar saliendo por más de cuatro meses, jamás habían hecho algo más que besos y abrazos, ésta era una experiencia nueva para ambos, incluso si no involucraba nada sexual de por medio.

Tras pasar un rato así, ambos comenzaron a acostumbrarse a la presencia del otro a su lado y empezaron a relajarse, los latidos de sus corazones y sus respiraciones reduciendo su ritmo como muestra de ello.

Justo cuando el príncipe estaba por caer dormido, sintió un leve agarre alrededor suyo. Siegbert abrió lentamente, sólo para encontrar a Ignatius ya completamente dormido, abrazándolo de la misma forma que un niño abrazaría a su oso de felpa. Siegbert no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa ante la linda escena que su novio presentaba ante él, incluso cuando él era más grande y fuerte que el príncipe, eso no hacía el momento menos lindo. Él deseaba poder seguir contemplado tal momento por más tiempo, pero terminó cayendo a los brazos de Morfeo no mucho tiempo después.

Puede que Siegbert no fuera un oso de peluche, pero él iba a proteger a Ignatius de lo que fuera sin importar qué.


End file.
